What is this Feeling?
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: [Pre Rekka] Erik likes Hector. Hector hates Erik. Eliwood is in the middle. Erik shoves his nose in where it doesn't belong. Scandal and black eyes and chaos. And no one believes Erik anyway. HectorxEliwood. One sided ErikxHector. Two shot.


**What is this Feeling?**

_What is this feeling,  
so sudden and new?  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you._

My pulse is rushing,  
my head is reeling,   
my face is flushing.  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
does it have a name? -- "What is this Feeling?" from _Wicked_ the musical

"Hector of Ostia."  
Hector was leaning against the wall of the school, unfinished numbers problems scribbled down messily in the book of parchment. The axeman ignored him and continued with his unfinished work.  
"Where's your little friend, huh? What's his face."  
Hector glanced at the thirteen year old from the corner of his eye, but did not reply.  
"Hector."

Hector stood up, tucked his notebook under his arm, and headed towards the library. Erik wouldn't follow him there, or so he thought. Erik was a persistent bugger, and besides, Erik wanted to know why Hector was ignoring him, so he followed him.  
"Why are you ignoring me, Hector? What's the big idea?"

Hector stopped walking, turned around, and faced Erik, a frown on his face.  
"You terrorise the living crap out of Eliwood, calling him names and picking fights with him, and think you can just waltz up to me as if nothing ever happened? That I'd _honestly_ be your friend or something?"  
Erik crossed his arms.  
"But he's a pansy--"  
"He could kick your ass, Laus, so I'd watch it. And besides, not wanting to fight people doesn't equal pansy."  
"It does in my eyes," Erik replied, sneering.  
"Well in _my_ eyes," Hector said, "Eliwood is perfectly capable of kicking your ass. He just doesn't want to."  
"So that's why you protect him, huh?"

Hector turned back around and continued walking.  
"Because, unlike Eliwood, I like to fight. I wouldn't mind kicking you to the dirt and knocking you senseless. But I _don't_ because it's a complete waste of my time and my skills." Hector stopped at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Hector...you're letting him get in the way of our friendship?" Erik said, mock-hurt in his voice. Hector looked back.  
"Where did you get the idea of you and I being friends in the first place? You hate Eliwood, you hate me. It's quite simple." Hector walked up the stairs, leaving Erik behind.

_So you would rather have him over me?_ Erik's mind screamed, knowing well Hector couldn't hear him. From that moment on, Erik cursed the day he ever met Hector and Eliwood, and vowed to make their lives miserable.

- - -

"What took you so long?"  
Hector and Eliwood had a secret spot in the library where no one would disturb them. Hector opened Eliwood's numbers notebook and copied down the answers to the questions they had to do.  
"I wish you would do your own work," Eliwood said from his place by the bookshelf. Hector gestured to the problems and looked at Eliwood, eyebrow cocked.  
"Well if I could _understand_ them, I could do them without a problem. However, since our numbers teacher's an old fart who can't teach worth crap..."

Eliwood sat down in the rickety chair next to him after replacing an old tome onto the adjacent bookshelf.  
"It would help if you didn't fall asleep so often, too. Copying my notes is one thing, copying my _homework_," Eliwood said as he closed his notebook, much to Hector's dismay, "is another story. I don't understand why you won't ask for help."  
Hector sighed and leaned back on the hindlegs of the chair.  
"You know he hates me."  
Eliwood shook his head and leaned back in his chair.  
"Only because you hate him."

Silence permeated the room as Hector sat there thinking. Eliwood, on the other hand, was looking through his history book with a disinterested look on his face.  
"So I ran into Erik today," Hector said, breaking the awkward silence. Eliwood looked up from the passage he was reading to stare at Hector.  
"You did?"  
"Oh yeah. He wanted to know where you were, I said nothing, he persisted...the usual crap."

Eliwood was looking through his Battle Arts notes and underlining important information.  
"Eli, are you even _listening_ to me?"  
"Of course I am. Erik was wondering where I was, you said nothing, he persisted, he tried following you, you told him to get lost... We go through this at least once a day, you know."  
Hector closed his notebook and laid his head down on the table, the chair now on all four legs.  
"He's still trying to be the 'almighty Hector of Ostia's' friend, huh?" Eliwood muttered, leaning back in the chair. It creaked and made noises as if it were going to cave in at any moment. "After all he's done to us?"  
Hector nodded.  
"Like I said, he's persistent. And besides, I don't associate with people who don't like my best friend." Eliwood smiled.  
"Good to know I can depend on you, Hector."

Hector leaned over to Eliwood and pressed his lips to his, which didn't shock Eliwood in the least.  
"Hector," Eliwood said when they parted, "one day, someone's going to catch us doing that, you know."  
"And I don't care," Hector said as he kissed him again. "I could care less who catches us."

Erik was behind the bookshelf and saw the whole thing.


End file.
